Surviving With or Without Love
by alabetaboo
Summary: New characters. Might make this a crossover with lotr but not much of a crossover. Can the Doctor learn the correct way to love? oh and by the way, he has a brother. Mutiple POVs. Disclaimer: doctor who unfrotunately does not belong to me, if it did, River might not be alive (spoilers)


**Chapter 1**

Emma's POV

I woke up to the same old home I've been in for fifty-one years. I wouldn't really call it a home, though. It's more like a 10 by 10 dirt hole underground. I live here with my sister, May, and one of the two remaining Time Lords left, Adam. My sister and I are Starwarriors. We had a planet of our own where we helped the People of the Stars in any way we could. We traveled between the two planets in a blink of an eye. To them, Starwarriors were equal, although we could not sense the emotions of others, we could tell a lot about them just by hearing them speak.

On top of all that, we had amazing war and battle skills. But nothing could stop what came after years of peace. The People of the Stars' planet was directly above ours. Something happened that day that I'm still not sure of and their planet fell, and when it did it destroyed ours. Fortunately, a man called the Doctor saved us. We were unconscious most of the way while he brought us to a different planet. Earth. We each lived a new life with new names, April(me)and Raven(May). We found a different species than the normal ones you would find on Earth. We stayed with them and they did live a long time but eventually died.

We however don't age. At 540 we both looked like a 21 year-old human. The Doctor found us again and we traveled with him in the Tardis for a good hundred years. We went to Ancient Egypt, Greece, France, and so many others places in different times to count. Unfortunately it didn't last long. He then told us that he was a Time Lord, like we hadn't figured that out already. He didn't age either of course. He said a lot of people were after him and he didn't want to put us in that kind danger. Before we could explain what we were he was gone. He had dropped us off in some country called America. "I'll come get you in 200 years" he told us before he left. I cried for days afterwards. I had fallen head-over-heels in love with the Doctor without realizing it until he was gone.

Fifty-one years later we found the only other Time Lord in existence, Adam. May fell in love and so did he. They were soul mates and they've been together ever since. We fit in perfectly in America. We used our original names again, had American accents, and did American hobbies…somewhat. We kept hidden for 150 years until America collapsed and we ended up in this trash heap.

Basically, the whole point of this mental rant is that the Doctor is exactly one year late.

I looked over at my sister and Adam and smiled. They were asleep wrapped in each others arms. I wish I had what they had.

I sighed as I got up off of the small couch. We had the couch(more like a love seat), a twin sized mattress on the floor, a stove, a counter, and a mini-fridge. We had to raid the destroyed houses for food and other items that could possibly help us survived.

"You're up early." May said as she got up and stretched.

"Yeah." I said softly with a small smile.

"You miss him don't you?" she asked. I nodded as I poured her a glass of milk "The Doctor will find us. You know he will. You just have to give him t-"she started.

"Time? That's all anyone thinks about is time. Time can be changed. We both know that from experience." I said as I cut her off mid-sentence.

'I know you're in love with him' May told me through her mind. We have a special connection where we could talk to each other in our minds and read each others thoughts.

'I was, but now I'm not. I can't. I can't ever love anyone again.' I sighed but we were interrupted by a crash above us that even woke up Adam.

Doctor's POV

"Doctor I know you're up to something." I heard Amy say from directly behind me.

"You snuck up on me." I jumped, "How did you sneak up on me? I'm a Time Lord. You can't sneak up on Time Lords."

"Well we just did. Now are you trying to find someone?" Rory asked.

"You've seemed sort of disappointed in every place you go ever since we went to America." Amy commented.

"Yes I have been looking for some old friends of mine and no it's none if your business." I said with a smile.

"It will be when we find them!" Amy said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm trying one more place and then I'm afraid we will have to assume the worst." I said as I gave them a short background on everything that has happened between us.

"Wow." was all they could say as I landed the Tardis. They had to be here. Emma had to be here. I don't know what I'll do if they aren't here. I stepped out of the Tardis to see a fallen America. They couldn't have survived this but then I heard familiar voices.

"Someone should go check what that was." A male voice said. That voice. I hadn't heard that voice in such a long time. It can't be him.

"Adam quit being such a wuss and go up there and see what it is!" a female voice yelled. She had said Adam. Adam was my brother. I was expecting him to be here. He's dead.

"Fine!" he said as the small red door on the ground started to open. Adam climbed out and I fell to my knees. He came over and kneeled down beside me.

"But your dead." I whispered, "I know your dead. The planet blew up. I must be dead because you're dead and…"

"I am not dead brother and neither are you. I will explain everything later. Come on out guys!" he yelled at the door. The door popped open and fell back down as May rushed over and gave me the biggest hug.

"Doctor I just knew you would come! I was just telling Emma that…" she started.

"Where is she?" I asked eager to know she was still ok. An evil smile came across her face as she pointed at the door. She knew I was in love with Emma but I didn't admit it to myself until she was gone. Plus, I knew she didn't love me back. At least I don't think she does.

I walked over to the door and bent down on all fours and opened it up to find my face inches from hers.


End file.
